utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
South
The''' South''' or '''Spawn '''is an important region in MineZ. It generally is divided at -900z blocks by most players, but the UTC divides it using towns as landmarks at -500z. It is bordered to its North by mountains, forests and plains of various climates, to the West by swampy marshes, impenetrable woods to the East and an uncross-able Ocean further South. The South is divided between the Old Continent and the New Continent, connected together by a bridge between Romero and Carmi, with the Old Continent being divided further into regions by the UTC called the Swamps which are offshore West, Freisland to the Western mainland and Spawnland in its Eastern coast. It is the most populous region in the servers, usually with a considerable fraction of the players always being in the South at any point in time, up to more than half the players on the servers during MineZ's peak. The South is the birthplace of many of MineZ's cultures and sub-groups and is usually involved in most issues pertaining MineZ's gameplay discussions, especially after the beginning of the January Al Hasa updates. Between 2013 to 2014, the South became embroiled in a conflict known as the Southern War, which was fought between various many groups to decide the future of the South and its people. Further balancing resulted it in becoming increasingly destitute and constantly plagued by premium attackers, until the end of the Southern War where the South started to recover with proper balancing. Today, the South is still one of the few places in MineZ with a sizeable population of friendlies, but harbors players of all kinds, including hostile premiums and hackers. Definition The South, as its name reveals, is in the "South". However, this is quite confusing as anything South of any location other could be identified as "South". It is generally agreed by most players with experience that the Southern border is somewhere around -900z to -500z. The UTC considers -500z to be the "true" South as it is the location of most of the border towns such as Carnival Town, Yawpton, Ridgevale, Afaya and Castle Cole. Further argument for this is that they share common loot levels and are also common portals people pass through before heading "North". No one argues that they are not well within the South. Other towns such as Sundawn and Rockwood are claimed to be in the South, but the UTC defines them as Midmap borders instead. Political Geography and Political Situation The South, according to the UTC, is divided to 5 regions. They are the Swamps, Freisland, Spawnland, Roseluck and Brigante. The Swamps and Freisland serve as the main bastion of the white population, but places such as Grimdale, Yawpton and Portsmouth usually have a sizeable premium population. The Spawnland is a competing mix of the two populations with premiums being increasingly more common in the East with the city of Romero serving as the main source of the premium population. The eastern coast contains a strip of land that is dominated by the premiums who use it as a their route to head North. Further across the Continental bridge towards the new continent, the land of Brigante contains Carmi, which itself contains a sizeable white population like Grimdale, but are usually wiped out by the premiums. The lands to the East are predominantly premium. Major Cities * Somnia * Grimdale * Romero * Carmi * Castle Cole Major Towns * Carnival * Pravus * Portsmouth * Roseluck * Afaya * Anvalia * Geuten Economy and Industry As a region, the South is rich with basic resources such as potions, bandages, healing items, arrows, food and tools, but quality military gear in scarce and therefore players cannot maintain their basic goods without protection against elements of attrition such as zombies, fall damage and hostile players. The main export of the South to the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company is potions and tools such as buttons and hoes and any other basic item in demand by those in the Company, even dyes. The main imports of the South from the UTC are generally quality military gear such as Iron Swords, Iron Armor, Chain Armor, Infinity Bows, Power Bows and sometimes legendaries. The table below illustrates Southern economy when trading with the North, or the UTC in particular. Prices fluctuate base on supply and demand, number of players and balancing updates by the admins. Plenty of players, however, share their items more often than they trade for items, seeing that an investment in friendship is better for the long-term and only usually trade with people they have no intention of pursuing any form of relationship with. The Trade Caravans sent by the Company, usually set up in many of the major towns such as Grimdale, Pravus, Portsmouth, Bell Farm, Romero, Carmi and even Geuten. These usually result in starting of a market for players to trade with and various friendly players begin to ply their trade such as protection(PvP), healing and even selling their own items for other goods from other players. Demographics The South is ethnically diverse with people of all kinds coming here for their first time or because they were killed up North or elsewhere, but the most common player to find in the South is usually leather-equipped players of various origins; from white regulars, premiums, healers, bandits, cheaters or combinations of the above. Both leather whites and leather premiums mingle, fight and cooperate in this region. The occasional Iron used to frequent the South in large numbers, especially during the early days of MineZ and the Southern War and caused devastation, severely reducing the South's population and as such, many Southerners view Irons whom they are not familiar with, with distrust or hostility, though many still take the chance of asking for a passive Iron's help to get North. The UTC remains as one of the few large Iron groups who consistently travel to the South and is accepted by a large part of the population, with the exception of most premium leathers who consistently fight with the group. The leather premium, though coming from the South, is generally regarded as a foreigner by most white leathers whom are usually being killed by the premiums in their effort to go North. The whites, who stay in the South more often, conflict with the premiums for matters of territory, suspicion or revenge hits. Culture The South Will Rise Again. Category:Region